The Two of Us
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Timothy and Alfred. Alfred and Timothy. That's what they used to hear. Now it's just, Alfred. Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. After all, Timmy was gone, right? Wrong. So, very, wrong. Idea comes from What's Left of Me by Kat Zhang. Rated T. 2p!s are included. Nyo!Canada R
1. Prolouge

_Heeeeeeey. New story. Again. AND I PROMISE I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THIS AND THE OTHER STORIES MORE FREQUENTLY. Thank you._

_Anywho, the idea of two souls in one body is from an *AMAZING* book by Kat Zhang called "What's Left of Me". If you have read it before, AWESOME! If not, I highly recommend you do read it. It's really good.  
_

_Timmy is 2p!America._

_So now, please enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or What's Left of Me. (Although this story will go in a different direction.)_

* * *

Prologue

Timothy and Alfred. Alfred and Timothy.

That's what they used to hear. Now it's just, Alfred. Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. After all, Timmy was gone, right? Wrong. So, very, wrong.

Timmy was still there, and he had no intention of disappearing, as he should have done about 14 years ago. The two boys, Alfred and Timmy, were born in the same body. Two souls with their fingers intertwined since before they were born. Just like everybody else. But when they turned five, people began wondering, "Why haven't they settled?"

By the time people turned five, one of the souls disappeared. The dominant one took control. Plain and simple. However, Alfred and Timmy showed no signs of settling. It wasn't normal. Their parents took them to counselors, who always told Alfred and Timmy that settling was a natural thing and that there was really nothing to be afraid of. Their doctors put them on 9 different types of medicine. But nothing was working.

Alfred and Timmy fought each other. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" They'd scream inside. Neither wanted to disappear of course.

Their older brother Arthur tried reasoning with them. "They're no need to cling on," he'd say. "It's natural, and good for you!"

Finally, when the boys were 8, they showed signs of beginning to settle. Timmy was getting weaker and weaker. By the time they were 10, Timmy couldn't even control the body. The doctors declared that he was gone and Alfred was the dominant one. Alfred felt bad, yet somewhat relieved. He relieved because hybrids were bad. They were dangerous. He didn't want to be sent off. But guilt nearly swallowed him whole. No matter how badly Alfred wanted to be normal, Timmy was his brother. They were born together. They said their first word together. They learned to walk together. They grew up together. How do you let go of all that? Alfred was actually pretty ecstatic when he learned Timmy was still there. After it was decided that they had settled, Timmy disappeared. But Alfred could still feel him there. Alfred cried and yelled for him to come back, and three days later, he did. But the boys had to be careful. If their secret was discovered, they'd be in danger. Their family would be in danger. And

unfortunately, their brother Arthur posed one of the biggest threats, since he joined the H.S.U. or Hybrid Specialization Unit. They tracked down hybrids and sent them away.


	2. Chapter 1

_I have a good feeling about this chapter. I typed this in the car today on the way from PA to Indiana._

_I don't own hetalia. That's just silly._

* * *

_**The Two of Us**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Alfred! Come downstairs and eat your breakfast!"

Said teenager groaned and rolled over in his bed. "But Moooom, it's Saturday!"

_-Yeah seriously, shut the fuck up.-_

_ +Timmy, she's our mom.+ _Alfred told his brother as he got up out of bed. He put a t-shirt on since he slept shirtless and went down the hall to their younger sister's room. Amelia was twelve and fully settled. There was never any problem with her settling, same with Arthur.

While Alfred and Timmy were glad that Amelia didn't have any issues with settling, they did miss Madeline. She was quiet, but kind and thoughtful. Amelia was loud, but brave and good. Both girls were wonderful in their own way. They had made a perfect team and had rarely ever had any fights on where or what they were doing.

_-Pfft, yeah right. 'Mom' doesn't care about me. Did you see how quickly she forgot about me? How quickly she forgot about Maddy? She doesn't care.- _Timmy replied bitterly. Alfred sighed, knowing that while he wanted to be that wasn't true, he didn't have evidence to back that up. She did completely shut up about them when they left. _-When they died.- _Timmy added softly.

_+I know.+ _Alfred shook his head._ +C'mon, let's just go wake up Amelia. She'll be happy that we came before we ate everything.+ _

Timmy laughed. _-Do you remember last time we did that? Oh man, she was so pissed. I swear she was gonna try and eat _us_.-_

Alfred smiled, remembering that. He opened the door to Amelia's room to find her sleeping soundly on her light pink canopy bed. The walls of the room were sky blue and the carpet was bright white. Amelia snored slightly and turned over. She had sandy blonde hair that descended down in waves. She cut it so that it went down about half an inch below her chin after she settled. However, just as Maddy always wanted, she'd keep it in pigtails a lot.

Alfred tip-toed over to her bed and raised his hands like monsters always did in Amelia's favourite movies. He took a deep breath as if he was going to scare her before he began tickling his sister. Amelia's Heterchromic eyes opened in surprise as she started giggling uncontrollably. One of the prettiest parts of Amelia's physical appearance was her eyes. The left was a bright blue while the right was a light lavender. Arthur used to say it was like there was one eye for Amelia and another for Maddy. The blue one fit Amelia's bright and excitable personality; the purple one fit Maddy's quiet one.

"Aaaal, no faair!" Amelia pouted when she finally got the other blonde to stop tickling her. "I was sleeping and totally unprepared."

"**Well, I told you not to ever let your guard down**." Timmy's words flew through Alfred's mouth. Alfred tried not to show his shock. Timmy spoke. He actually spoke, after all these years, he **spoke**.

Still pouting, Amelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That was still totally unfair. Anywho, let's go downstairs and get some food!" She pointed in some random direction.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, still in shock that Timmy said something. "I'm starving." The two started out the door and down to the kitchen table.

_-Holy fuck! Al, I said something!- _Timmy exclaimed. _-I said something. Shit, sorry man, I really don't know where that came from.-_

_ +It's fine, but... How? How did you do that?+ _Alfred asked.

_-Fuck I dunno. I don't think I could do it again anyways. I'm tired, so I'mma sleep, 'kay?- _ Timmy replied.

Alfred just nodded in response. His mouth went dry. If they were alone and Timmy said something, that'd be fine. But in normal, everyday conversation it was dangerous. They both had different speech patterns and if somenbody noticed, they could be accused of being a hybrid – someone who hasn't fully settled. They were a danger to society, always fighting with themselves and fighting to take control. At least that's what the government said. Alfred and Timmy had never actually seen a hybrid out in public, they were always at special hospitals being fixed.

_-We don't fight like that, Al. Who's to say they're not lying?- _

_ +Maybe they are. But we still can't reveal ourselves. Think of Amelia, she doesn't need us being taken away. Arthur's always out so she barely ever sees him. If we were taken away we might not come back.+_

_ -That's true. Oh God, could you imagine what it would be like if Arthur found out?-_

Alfred swallowed. Arthur was apart of the HSU, or Hybrid Specialization Unit. They tracked hybrids down and took them away. All for 'the good of society'. _+No, and I don't want to.+_


End file.
